Beauty and the Beyond
by NatAngel Dark Wings
Summary: Take Beauty and the Beast, replace the characters with some of the cast from Death Note and make it a yaoi and you have this! Might have some Lemmon in later chapters. Of corse is mostly gonna be BBxL but other parings might show up. pleas review. (rated M for later stuff)


**A/N: this is just something I'd thought I'd try out. It's bacally Beauty and the Beast with a death note twist. Add in some yaoi and my faverouit paring and we have this!**

**Cast:**

**Beauty: L**

**Beast: Beyond Birthday (Love you BB!)**

**Maurice: Watari**

**Gaston: Light**

**Laufu: Ryku**

**Guy who runs the mental hospital: Higuchi (might think of someone better later.)**

**Lumière: Mello**

**Cogsworth: Near**

**The Featherduster: Matt**

**Miss Potts: Maomi Misora**

**Chip: Matsuda (I've decided that Insted of him being Naomi's son he'll be her brother, okay)**

**Gastons fangirls (or Lights fangirls in this case): Misa, Takada and Mikami**

**Wardrobe: A (will be called After in this) **

**Enchantress: Rem (edleast I think Rems a girl) **

**Rated M for yaoi, possabul lemon and for the fact that it's got BB in it. In joy! ****Now let's begin**

* * *

Once upon a blood bath, a younge prince lived in a shining castle. And although the prince had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But the prince had very bad security and had a habbet of answering the door to strangers when his gards or one of his servants could have easily done that for him. So eventually a sadistic (and very sexy if I might add) serial killer came a' knocking at his door and, what else, killed the bastard with a steak knife and took over his castle (which was very easy considering that the servants never liked the prince and no one knew where the hell his parents were. But you see a shinigami (who was an enchantress in her spare time) was going to curse the prince so he could stop being so selfish and lurn to find love. But sents he was now 6ft under she decided to place the same curse onto the person who ended his life. but first she still needed to test him, to see if he deserved to be cursed or not. So one winters night she transeformed herself into a 13 year old girl with blond hair and glasses. The shinigami/entrances layed down next to the door of the castle and made a stab wound in her left foot to make it look like she'd been attacked. Then knocking on the door as hard as she could with the arms of a 'supposedly' wounded 13 year old girl.

'Lets see what he dose when he answers the door' she thought 'if he helps me I'll leave him be. If he tryst to kill me then...'

The sereal killer with the name that read Beyond Birthday over his head opened the door. 'guess he has the same habit as the prince' she thought 'well edleast this one has the smarts to bring a knife with him'

The 'young girl' (wink, wink) coughed and said weekly. "h-help me...I-I wasss...a...attacked in the woods b-b-by r-robers...pl...pleas help m-m-me..."

Beyond smirked at the bleeding girl. "in that case" he held up his knife. "let me make it a little WORSE" he plunged the knife at the girls body, her body than began to glow a bright red. "thats all I needed to here" said a haunting voice. she than turned back into her true form.

Beyond let out a gasp of slight shock at what looked like a light grey skeleton with wings and grayish purple hair. "i am the shinigami Rem. through the act you just displayed I have conferred that there is indeed no love in your heart. Only a lust that can only be fulfilled with the blood of the inasent" (and that prince that you killed now means that Disney has lost one of its greatest movies EVER but that's besides the point) "So you Beyond Birthday will be cursed to live your days as a monster and the only way to break the curse is to find love before all of the pages of this note book (Aka the death note) fall out. if you cannot than you will remain in this form for ever. Also I was going to add to the curse that you would forever be reminded of the existence of death but it seems you beat me to it." She than cast her spell, Turning the serial killer into a (not so uglily but still pretty frightening) Monster.

A few years passed after that night and weary of anyone finding out about him, he stayed inside his castle, almost never spoke to the servants that were cursed along with him and only went out at night to kill thoughs that either got lost in the woods or have trespassed on his domains.

"why should i bother finding love?" he thought aloud. "Nothing will change" than turning around he went back to what he was doing. He grabbed a weapon and walked over to his newest victim, tourchering them to his hearts content.

Then once again his victims numbers fianly reached zero and another page had tore itself from the note book.

* * *

**So what do you think? Dose this sound like a good idear at all? Also what do you think of the cast list?**

**Oh and if you are wondering, No BBs not gonna look like the beast from the disney movie. But heres a clue as to what he will look like. Hes got wings. Can you picture it now? also when Rem turned into a 13 year old girl can you guess who the girl was? If you get it right than you are awsome! **

**Pleas review coz your reviews help me out :) **

**BB: *covers my mouth* screw that! Review or I'll cut your organs out while your asleep**

**L: BB quit scaring the fans **

**BB: why jealous?**

**L: *sigh* pleas send in your opinions of The prolog and maybe Nat will contineu**

**Me: *in muffled voice* speeking of which, NAT CAN'T BREATH!**

**BB: *let's go* sorry **

**Me:*rolls eyes* like they said, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
